


You Talk Way Too Much.

by mr_charles



Series: The Cas/Dean/Sam CuddlePuddle Extravaganza [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, how do i write porn, whoops they're all sharin' each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_charles/pseuds/mr_charles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wants Sam but Dean's got to teach him a few things first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Talk Way Too Much

“And you’re sure Sam will like this, Dean?”

“Of course he will, Cas. Now just slide that inside and—oh God!”

“Dean, is everything okay?”

“Yes, it’s fucking perfect. _Now keep going!_ ”

“Is this—“

“Yes.”

“How about if I do—“

“No, Cas. Do as I tell you and Sam will love it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, otherwise I wouldn’t have—don’t pull those fingers out just yet!”

“Otherwise you wouldn’t have what, Dean?”

“Otherwise I wouldn’t have offered to show you what to do. Oh! Oh, you kinky bastard.”

“How do you know Sam will like this? I’d very much like to please him.”

“Just keep doing what you’re doing. Maybe add another and—yes!”

 

“Dean, are you okay?”

“Holy shit.”

“Dean?”

“Fuck Sammy—“

“I intend to.”

“No. I am keeping you all to myself.”

“Dean, let me up. You’re covered in… stuff!”

“Ha! Come on, Cas, let me cuddle you.”

“Dean…”

“Shh, just hold still.”

 

“Well, I suppose this is kind of nice.”

“I told you so, Cas.”

“Does Sam like to cuddle?”

“Fuck me if I know.”

“I’d like to do that too, Dean.”


	2. You're Never Leaving This Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas shows Sam what he's learned and proposes some things while he's at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very proud of this. But I feel like it's the best it can get.

If Sam could have a coherent thought in this moment, it would be _where the fuck did he learn this?_ However, Sam is currently unable to have a single thought. He feels like he’s on the blood again, all animalistic and primal but it’s not the blood. No, it’s… it’s _Cas_. Cas is a sex monster.

It feels like it’s been hours and they’re still fucking. Sam is boneless, essentially useless by this point, all enthusiasm just fucked right out of him. But Cas is still going. The refractory period of angels must be non-existent. Cas hasn’t stopped once this evening. Well, unless you count pulling out to maneuver Sam into a new position— _over the desk, up against the wall, oh god even in his lap_ —but they seriously have not stopped.

Cas is panting hot words into Sam’s ear, some of it in English, some not. The pleasure is halfway to pain, each stroke sending a shock to Sam’s system. A little voice tells him that Cas is calling upon some heavenly power to help him—cheating bastard.

Finally, thank God finally; Cas lets out a small cry. He sounds more like a wounded deer than a man in the throes of passion but Sam’s had lovers with more embarrassing come calls. With a groan, Cas pulls out and lies himself next to Sam’s spent body.

“So,” he says in a cavalier tone. “Was that—“

“How the fuck did you learn that? Is that what angel sex ed is like? No wonder there’s so many of you. With sex like that, you’d never stop fucking.” The words tumble out of Sam’s mouth faster than he can process them.

Cas gives a small laugh. “Actually, um, someone taught me all that.”

Sam turns to see Castiel’s face a pleasant shade of pink. “Anna?” He asks, curious. “Balthazar? Uriel? _Lucifer_?”

“Dean.”

Sam turns, half expecting to see his brother standing there. “Dean?”

“Yes. I told Dean that I wished to woo you and he offered to help me.”

“You fucked my brother to know how to fuck me?” Sam is torn between anger and jealousy.

Cas is quiet, contemplative. “Yes.”

Sam covers his face with his hands. “Oh my God.”

“Sam.” It’s a warning.

“Sorry! Just—how did Dean even know?”

“He mentioned something about always sharing a room when you were younger. I don’t know what that could mean.” Cas was so cute and innocent, even after an evening of energetic fucking.

“He—Dean also mentioned something else.” Now Cas had the audacity to look shy.

“Did he tell you about the Panty Debacle of ’97? Because that was an accident and a total misunderstanding.”

“What’s a panty?” Castiel asks, head tilted.

“Never mind,” Sam sighs. “What did Dean mention?”

“S-sharing.”

“Sharing what?”

“Sharing you. Is that—would that be something you’d be interested in trying? I thought about it and it did the most interesting things to my vessel.”

Sam looks at Castiel with his stupid hair and his stupid puppy eyes and his stupid face and—

“Why not? I’ve already been to Hell. Why not just sin out the ass?”

A voice coming from the bathroom startles Sam. Dean is leaning against the wall, calming munching on an apple. _How long has he been there?_

“Actually,” Dean says. “I’d rather put the sin _in_ your ass.”


End file.
